Prison School (Live-action)
Niconico Funimation }}Prison School (監獄学園 ,Purizun Sukūru) es una adaptación a serie TV acción-vivo en los canales de televisión MBS y TBS . El encargado de la dirección de esta serie será Noboru Iguchi (The Machine Girl, Nuigurumaa Z) producido por ROBOT.La serie se emitirá en MBS y TBS en intervalos de tiempo de drama nocturno, que se estrenará el 26 de octubre 2015 y 27 de octubre respectivamente."Prison School" Anime seguido por Serie de TV Drama Dirigida por Iguchi Noboru | Oricon. (Japones) Staff *'Estudio de Producion:' ROBOT *'Distribución:' Stardust Pictures *'Dirección de Producción:' MBS Dirección *'Director en Jefe:' Noboru Iguchi *'Asistente de dirección:' Ryouichi Ito *'Composición de la serie:' **Ayako Kitagawa **Noboru Iguchi *'Director de producción:' Hiroyuki Ito *'Productor musical:' Hirohiko Fukuda *'Gestión Producto:' Tatsuya Iwakura Producción *'Director de fotografía:' Keiichi Anda *'Director de fotografía:' Yasutaka Nagano (JSC) *'Iluminación Técnica:' Atsushi Kodama *'Técnico de sonido:' Mitsuhiro Yamaguchi *'Diseñador de Producción:' Masanao Ikeda *'Set Decorador:' Daigo Kaneko *'Video Editor:' Tsuyoshi Wada *'VFX Supervisor:' Tsuyoshi Kazuno *'Acción Coreógrafo:' Isao Karasawa *'Maquilladores:' Ryouta Takakuwa & Kei Sato *'Diseñador de vestuario:' Miho Yoshida Elenco *Taishi Nakagawa es Kiyoshi Fujino *Tokio Emoto es Takehito Morokuzu *Masato Yano es Shingo Wakamoto *Galigaligalixon es Reiji Andou *Daiki Miyagi es Jouji Nezu *Masahiro Takashima es Director Kurihara *Hirona Yamazaki es Mari Kurihara *Asana Mamoru es Meiko Shiraki *Aoi Morikawa es Hana Midorikawa *Rena Takeda es Chiyo Kurihara *Yuko Araki es Anzu Yokoyama *Yufu Terashima es Mayumi Tanaka Serie La adaptación de live-action de Prison School por la producción de estudio ROBOT con MBS y dirigida por Noboru Iguchi, es nueve episodios de longitud, que se transmite a partir de 26 de octubre 2015 "Prison School Live-Action Drama BD & DVD Boxset" | Prison School Drama. al 21 de diciembre de 2015. El primer episodio se estrenó el MBS en Japón en 24:50 JST en 10 de julio 2015 y fue sometida a transmitirse en TBS, YTS, TBC y BSS posteriormente. En la región de América del Norte, Funimation ha autorizado la difusión simultánea sin censura de la adaptación de acción real en forma de subtitulado. 5 La temporada ha sido licenciada por la difusión simultánea sin censura en Japón en línea por niconico."FUNimation Acquires Rights to Prison School Live-Action Drama" | Funimation Blog. Retrieved 26-10-2015. The season has been licensed for uncensored simulcasting in Japan online by Niconico. La temporada se dará a conocer en tres de DVD y Blu-ray volúmenes de tres episodios y en forma boxset el 25 de diciembre de 2015."Prison School Live-Action Drama BD & DVD Boxset" | Prison School Drama. Retrieved 25-11-2015.El boxset es "corte del director" edición una limitada de la serie incluyendo contenido adicional - no se limita a un comentario de detrás de las escenas, una producción folleto de entrevista y mercancía temática. Episodios Música El tema de apertura de la serie es "Urge" (衝動 ,Shōdō) De la banda de rock Haku. 5 El tema musical de la serie es "Searchlight" (サ ー チ ラ イ ト Sāchiraito?) De la banda de rock Good on The Reel.HaKU - "Urge" | Universal Music Japan. (Japones) .El tema de la adaptación de acción en vivo es "Searchlight" (サ ー チ ラ イ ト Sāchiraito?) de la banda de rock japonés Bueno en el carrete, publicado el 2 de diciembre, 2015 para universal Music Japón.El tema de apertura fue ofrecido en los tres videos promocionales y el tema también fue ofrecido en el anuncio de televisión para la serie live-action. *Tema de Apertura: "Urge" por Haku **(Yuuki Tsujimura, Hiroshige Fujuki, Miyoshi Haruna y Shinya Hasegawa) **Vocalista: Yuuki Tsujimura y Miyoshi Haruna **Música Letras y Composición: Yuuki Tsujimura *Tema Musical: "Searchlight" por Good On The Reel **(Takashihiro Chino, Ryouta Imaruoka, Okazaki Kohei, Tomohiro Usami, Makoto Takahashi) **Vocalista: Takashihiro Chino & Ryouta Imaruoka **Música Letras y Composición: Takashihiro Chino HaKU.jpg|"Shōdō" by HaKU. HaKU OP.jpg|OP Prison School Live-Action Personajes.jpg|Personajes Principales Videos Galería Casting El elenco completo está aquí."El Elenco de Accion-Vivo Mostrar 'Prision Escuela' Revela en Trage" | Anime News Network. (Ingles) Retrieved 05-09-2015. KiyoshiP live-action.png|Taishi Nakagawa - Kiyoshi GakutoP live-action.png|Tokio Emoto - Gakuto ShingoP live-action.png|Masato Yano - Shingo AndreP live-action.png|Galigaligalixon - Andre JoP live-action.png|Daiki Miyagi - Joe ChairmanP live-action.png|Masahiro Takashima - Director Kurihara MariP live-action.png|Hirona Yamazaki - Mari MeikoP live-action.png|Asana Mamoru - Meiko HanaP live-action.png|Aoi Morikawa - Hana ChiyoP live-action.png|Rena Takeda - Chiyo AnzuP live-action.png|Yūko Araki - Anzu Trivia *Cuando Noboru Iguchi se enteró de los planes para realizar esta adaptación, no pudoe vitar reírse y preguntar: “¿Esto es de verdad?”. Realmente, sintió que si perdía esta oportunidad de adaptar el manga, se arrepentiría toda la vida. Más detalles sobre el reparto de la adaptación se anunciarán más adelante. *La adaptación de acción fue promovida por los carteles del reparto principal femenino en la Weekly Young Magazine 2015 Edición No.47. *Los actores que representan a Hana y Kiyoshi del reparto son de Stardust Promotion, que están afiliados a la empresa de distribución cinematográfica de la serie live-action."Taishi Nakagawa" Actor Profile | Stardust Promotion (Japones)."Aoi Morikawa" Actor Profile | Stardust Promotion (Japones). *El tema musical fue utilizado como el final de la serie live-action desde el segundo episodio.Prison School Live-Action Drama Episodio 2 *La serie de acción en vivo fue promovida por la cárcel con temas de restaurante "The Lockup" en Shibuya, Tokio para servir a una variedad de bebidas especial inspirada en los actores del Consejo Estudiantil Secreto . Referencias Links Externos *Pagina Oficial Live-Action de drama (Japones) *Pagina Oficial de Stardust Pictures (Japones) *Pagina Oficial Twitter de Live-Action (Japones) *Sitio Oficial FUNimation *Sitio OficialHaKU (Japones) *Sitio Oficial GOOD ON THE REEL (Japones) Atribuciones Categoría:Prison School Categoría:Serie